


A Dance In The Dark

by TheBitchPuddin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBitchPuddin/pseuds/TheBitchPuddin
Summary: The First Order needs a morale boost and a new hope after the destruction of Starkiller base. A wedding is the perfect excuse for a party. A high ranking official's daughter is not surprised at her father's intentions of betrothing her to a powerful man. As spoiled as you'd expect, she thinks she's getting the fairy tale. A white knight on a noble steed. Well...he is a knight.





	1. Primmadonna Girl

"I'm serious Lady Esmerelda! I heard them! Your father said he was going to marry you to the highest bidder!", Madori shrieked at her.  
"You think I'm concerned about the gossip you hear while scrubbing the floor, Madori?", Esme asked her servant in a dismissive manner. "You think I don't know my father intends my betrothal? Why else would we be throwing a party at a time like this? My father invited all the highest ranking officials here for a purpose. The First Order needs a moral boost after the destruction of Star Killer Base", she said whilst sliding a dangling, fire ruby into her ear. "Fasten this", she said, her voice like a whip, handing a matching onyx necklace, encrusted with rubies, to Madori.  
"All I mean, my lady, is that I am concerned for you. You could be in very real danger", Madori said, picking up a brush and stroking it through Esmerelda's long blonde hair.  
"Why on the seven moons would that be the case?", she asked, handing her hair pins to Madori.  
"Your father also had me and the other girls send out the holo invites. One was sent to General Hux-", Madori began.  
"Ha! He's handsome enough, I suppose. Wife of the frowning, red general, can you imagine?", Esmerleda giggled.  
"Yes, my lady, but there was another sent...to Kylo Ren". Esme stiffened in her chair. She stared into her vanity mirror with wide eyes, and tried to imagine that masked monster next to her at the altar. Or worse, in her bed.  
"Father loves me. He would never allow it", she said out loud, more to herself then to Madori.  
"But he is one of the most powerful, influential men in the galaxy", Madori reminded her. Esmerelda had never formally met Kylo Ren, but she had seen him. Fortunately, he hadn't seen her as worth taking the time to socialize with and she much preferred it that way. Rumors of him slaughtering villages of people or an unlucky storm trooper reached even her planet. That's not to say she was unaccustomed to the deeds that were sometimes necessary for The First Order to retain it's regime.  
But Kylo Ren raised the bar for not to be trifled with. Kylo Ren scared the absolute stuffing out of her. It was decided. She would simply avoid him at the party. She would stay on General Hux's arm, or her father's all night, and they would protect her. Regaining her confidence, she stood and reached for her party dress. A black satin ball gown. Shortly after, a knock came at the door.  
"Enter!", Esme called from her mirror.  
A servant entered, "My lady, your father summons you. The guests have all arrived".  
"Very well", she replied. Madori finished lacing her corset. She took one last gaze into the mirror. Light glittered over the rubies around her neck. The red glow cast itself over her face. A trickle of anxiety rippled down her back as she took notice of the color scheme the seamstress and jewelers had sent up to her room. 

 

Esme trotted down the hall to the ballroom. She heard her heels clicking on the metallic floor, causing her nose to wrinkle in annoyance. It wasn't that she disliked finery, but tonight, this costume made her feel no better than a well bred taun-taun. Her black gloves hugged her forearms tightly. The adornment was a coincidence, she told herself. These were First Order colors. Everyone dressed in a similar fashion. Her pulse quickened and she pushed the paranoia out of her mind. If she was to be bought and sold tonight then she would at the very least enjoy this party.  
As she entered, two servants blew horns and announced her in a ceremonious manner, "The lady Esmerelda Pothos!".  
The ball room glittered like the galaxy. A vast canvas of black, studded with the shimmer of the officials like stars. There were servants scattered about, serving drinks and refreshments. Esme observed one handing a fluted glass to her father. She smiled and made her way to him. Esmerelda's father, Crotta Pothos , was a high ranking officer back in the days of the Empire. Though more of an adviser than a fighting man, his tactical advice, data from extensive traveling, and long research of the Jedi order had been invaluable to the late Emperor Palpatine. He had long since retired, due to his age and an injury sustained during the evacuation of the Death Star. The First Order had recently thrust him back into a seat of influence, due to his experience and long standing loyalty. The old captain was comfortable in his retirement. But when The First Order came to call, he could hardly refuse their tempting offer.   
"Esme! There you are. You have kept me waiting", he called in a disapproving manner. She twirled then, showing her dress.  
"Am I not worth waiting for Father?", she asked smiling.  
"You are indeed. But you have kept our guest of honor waiting, come. I wish you to meet someone", he took her arm and strode across the room. Dancing couples swirled around them. A young woman's dress spun in a storm of color and Esme pulled against her father's grasp.  
"Papa, I want to dance. Can't it wait?", she pleaded.  
"No, dear. The man in question waits for no one", he replied with a serious tone. Esme gave a powerful roll of her eyes, followed by a dissatisfied huff. They reached a great marble stair case. As they ascended, they were met by General Hux.  
"General!", Esmerelda chirped happily.  
"My lady", General Hux replied with a short bow and a kiss of her hand.  
"Father, had you told me the General of The First Order was our guest of honor I would not have delayed one moment in getting ready!", Esmerelda said, returning his bow with a curtsy.  
"Surely, Lady Esmerelda, it was worth every moment of waiting for how lovely you are tonight", General Hux said with what smile he could muster for such a serious man.  
Esmerelda laughed, "You are most kind General. Father, tell me, truly, it was the General you wished me to speak with?".  
A servant quickly plodded down the stairs with a silver tray. He seemed to be hurrying out of the way. Esme stopped him, holding her hand up, and took a glass of wine from his tray. The boy never met her eyes. He was frantically fixated on what remained at the top of the steps.  
Crotta took her by the arm again, "I did have someone I wanted you to meet, my dear. But you and the General have met many times already..".  
"Then who-?", she began. 

The sound of heavy, leather boots on stone stomped out the pleasantries. Her eyes darted around for whatever barbarian was trampling all over the polished floor. Then, she saw him.   
"Captain Crotta, this is the girl? Let's get on with it then. I have many matters to attend to for the Supreme Leader", Kylo Ren said, barely looking at her. Not that she could tell what he was looking at through that giant hunk of metal on his head.  
"Well, that was romantic Ren. Could you show courtesy to your bride at the very least?", General Hux said with a snort.  
Esmerelda turned suddenly to her father, "What?", she asked darkly.  
General Hux looked at Ren, clearly amused with Esmerelda's distaste, "My lady, my deepest sympathies. I offered my suit for your hand but this", he gestured to Kylo, "is what the Supreme Leader agreed to".  
She ripped her arm away from Crotta, "Father!".  
"Esmerelda! Stop this! You promised me you would marry-",  
She cut him off, "He will kill me!", she cried out in horror.  
"Esmerelda!", her father shouted, reaching for her.  
"NO!!", she shouted with force and turned to run, tears begging to fall from her eyes. She gathered up her dress and sprinted away from them, disappearing into the crowd. Making her way to the servant station, she tried to keep from crying. If she could make it to the servants hall, she could get to her room without being seen. Esme grabbed a glass of champagne. Her face curled into a grimmace, champagne was for celebrating. The door was in reach, her hand stretched out, but then she stopped. A strange sensation rippled through her. Why couldn't she move? She willed her feet to move, but they did not. Her resolve did not diminish, even when she felt herself being pulled backwards. She continued to struggle against the force, against him. The glass in her hand shook. She thought she might drop it. Her whole body was quivering as she tried to will herself out of his spell. She knew she was in his grip. She was lucky he wasn't choking the life out of her.The musicians suddenly stopped playing, and she could feel all eyes on her. Esme heard his heavy boots. The servants and guests cleared the way for him. Her chest and throat tightened. The tears in her eyes finally fell, without her permission. The footsteps finally stopped, right behind her. His course, heavy breath was in her ear, and the cold metal of his mask seemed to shock the back of her neck.  
"Hear this now, girl. The Supreme Leader has said I am to marry you, so I will. He has also said, I am not to kill you, so I will not. BUT if you ever disobey me again, I will make you beg for death", he growled at her.  
"You don't have to agree to this. It doesn't have to be you-", she whispered.  
"I have my orders", he replied, curtly.  
"Please-", she started. 

"Don't beg, girl. Face your fate with some dignity", he said. He took control of her hand, forcing her to drop the wine glass. It shattered on the floor. Kylo Ren pulled her out stretched hand to him with the force. He kept her there and pulled a ring from his belt. He slid it on her finger unceremoniously, and released her from his grip. Esmerelda eyed the ring. It was a dark silver, with a ruby the size of gum drop. Kylo Ren stared at her, staring at it, then turned to make his way for the exit. She only had one question. Did she dare to ask? Esme's fatal flaw surfaced. A bold phoenix rising from the ashes of her fear. He would not silence her, not here. Not in her house. Her courage always rose at every attempt to intimidate her.  
"My lord!", she called after him, suddenly in a demanding tone. He stopped sharply, but not turning to face her. "Could you not wear the helmet to the wedding?", she asked, a smirk in her voice. He gave no response and left. After his departure, the musicians decided it was safe to start up again. Madori suddenly appeared by her side to clean up the broken glass on the floor.  
"Well that went well..."


	2. Cupid's Chokehold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo takes a different approach with his young bride. But, patience has never been his virtue.

Esme raced down the hallway. Her vision blurred with tears. Mascara cascaded down her face in heavy black drops. She yanked the hair pins out of her hair, throwing them to the ground. Her necklace followed. Her eyes burned from the make up. How could father let this happen? And why had the Supreme Leader been so specific in his selection? Of all the officials in his employ, why him? Of all the eligible young ladies in the First Order, why her? It could have been anyone else! She wiped her face with her hands. Feeling the cool metal of the engagement ring on her face sent her into a new fit . A loud sob escaped as she tugged the ring off and threw it against the wall. She sank to her knees and looked around the hall at the mess she had made out of her jewelry. The ruby on the ring twinkled at her. Then, she had an idea. /I could take everything of value, sell it, book passage to the edge of the galaxy. I could leave tonight/. She scrambled to pick everything up. A door at the end of the hall opened. She didn't want to see anyone. Esme gathered her jewels, save for the ring, and ran up the stairs.  
"My lady! Wait!", she heard Madori call after her. Madori's cries were met with the loud thud of Esme's bedroom door slamming. Madori breathed a heavy sigh and began gathering the rest of her mistress's belongings. If Esme didn't learn to behave herself for that Knight of Ren, she would suffer. Madori shivered at the thought. She knew it wouldn't be long now. That beast would put Esmerelda on his ship after a gaudy ceremony, and whisk her away into the stars. In marriage she would be no better than a servant to him. She knew Esme would never concede. Madori felt her sadness envelope her. Esme was little more than a child in Madori's eyes. Her thoughts so consumed her, she barely noticed the pounding boots and dark figure approaching. Kylo Ren stood over Madori. She struggled to find her voice, "M-m--my apologies, s-sir, my lord, lord commander. M--mmy lady she-". Kylo Ren side stepped her and saw the trinkets scattered in the hall, among them the ring he had given the girl.  
"Your mistress is stubborn. She would be wise to cease that behavior", he said to her, picking up the ring. Madori's hands trembled as she collected her ladyship's things. She said nothing, then she looked up and saw he was staring at her, waiting for a response.  
"Wisdom comes with age, sir", she managed. She held out a shaking hand for the ring, "I will return her things to her room".  
"You will", he replied in his distorted voice, "but I will return this". Madori gave a low bow and turned for the steps.  
This was by far, the most tiresome thing his master had asked of him. What did he need a wife for? The girl was attractive enough, objectively, he told himself. Supreme Leader Snoke made the demand that he took a wife. He would never refuse his master anything, but still he was confused. Kylo's selection had been based purely on appearance and social status. He did not know many women. He knew he would have no time for her and when he did, she would provoke him with her dramatic attitude. Had he known what a handful this woman would turn out to be, he would not have chosen her. Perhaps it was a test. Perhaps the Supreme Leader would send her away once he had passed. She was so apparent with her disdain for him. Her fear and panic announced themselves in explosive proportions to his force sensitive mind. No one would ever see him as anything but a monster. Not that it bothered him. In fact, it was better that way. What did he care if she didn't want to marry him? He viewed it as a business transaction. All she had to do was stand at the altar, say a few words, and-. And leave her family. He pushed those thoughts away. He didn't care. She was merely a pretty ornament for him to trot around political gatherings to show "unity". The defection of a stormtrooper had many officials on edge. Kylo believed that was the purpose for his marriage, to ease concerns and provide distraction. At least he would not be settled with a woman who was unpleasant to look at it. If she did not speak she would be perfect, he mused to himself. The look in her eyes and the thoughts rattling around in her brain when he claimed her came back to him. His grip on the ring in his hand tightened. She would be made to understand, she was his now, and she would obey. He stormed down the hall, not even in her presence, yet angry at her all over again.  
A soft knock came from Esmerelda's door. She knew it was Madori.  
"Go away!", she called from her bed.  
"Don't you want your shoes?", Madori called back. Esme groaned.  
She crossed the room to the door and sniffled, "Yeah, okay". Madori entered and began putting Esme's affects in their respective drawers.  
"Kylo Ren found your ring in the hall", Madori said to her, placing her necklace back into the velvet box it had come from.  
"Good", Esme said, falling back into her bed.  
"Not good. He means to return it personally", Madori said. Madori crossed the room and began unlacing her lady's corset. Esme let out another groan at the prospect of having to deal with him a second time in one evening, and the release of her rib cage. Madori opened the door to the wash room and started the water. The black marble tub filled quickly. She retrieved two soft towels from the linen closet and placed them on the little table next to the bath. Esme finished removing her dress. A small, glass bottle made the journey with her to the tub. Jasmine trees bloomed all over her home planet, and the scented oil from the flowers were common. She stepped into the steaming water and poured the jasmine oil in.  
"Did he say he means to come tonight?", she asked Madori.  
"He did not say when", Madori replied. Esme sighed. She preferred to just get it over with. Madori brushed her hair out from behind the tub.  
"It doesn't matter, you know. Anything he does. It's of no consequence", Esme chirped.  
"Her ladyship seems very sure of that...", Madori replied, uninterested.  
"Oh, I very much am. I won't be marrying him", Esme quipped, "I'm going to run away before the wedding. And because I love you and you love me, you will help me", Esme said. She turned to face Madori, but Madori's face was not a supportive one.  
"Where will you go?", Madori asked, not looking up from her task.  
"Far away", Esme replied.  
"What will you do when you get 'far away'?", Madori asked, she already knew the answer.  
"What do you mean what will I do? I'll live. I'll be free. I won't have to marry Kylo Ren", Esme answered, becoming angry.  
"No, my lady, I mean how will you take care of yourself?", Madori asked.  
"Madori, just sit there, let me stare at you, while you quietly support me. Know your support means everything to me, as well as your tacit endorsement of all my behaviors", Esmerelda turned back around and submerged herself into the water. She would find away. If she sold enough of her jewels she could live comfortably for many years. She could go anywhere. And she could keep a few of them for later if she ever grew desperate. She surfaced again, ready to tell Madori her very logical plan. But the stern look in Madori's eyes told Esme she did not want to hear it. Esme gave an aggravated huff at her old nurse maid and began scrubbing herself. When she felt sufficiently clean, she snapped her fingers. Madori dried Esmerelda and fetched her robe. It was a thin black fabric, the sleeves were trimmed with dark purple feathers. It was long, and cascaded around her feet.  
"I am going through with my plan Madori, whether you help me or not", Esme snorted at her nurse as she opened the door. Then she gasped. Kylo Ren stood in her room, his back to her. He seemed to be admiring one of the paintings on her wall.  
"A gentleman knocks before entering a lady's room", she growled at him.  
"I am not gentle, girl. You would do well to remember that", his vocorder grumbled out of his helmet as he turned to face her. The sight of her in her bath robe, and her wet hair, made him uncomfortable in a way he didn't understand. Esme did not back down. She just kept starring into the blackness that should have been his eyes.  
"Why are you here?", she demanded. When he did not answer right away, she growled at him, "I WILL call my guards!"  
"And which of them do you presume will protect you from me?", he nearly chuckled at her.  
"Last warning, tell me why you're here or get out!", she barked at him. He quickly closed the space between them. Madori put her body between the two of them in defense.  
"Stand aside, old woman. If I wanted to kill her I would have already", he said calmly. Madori hesitantly moved out of his path. Kylo roughly grabbed Esme's hand, and shoved the ring back on her finger. She gave a little cry of shock at his touch, the leather foreign on her skin.  
"Don't let me catch you without it again. And since you plan to desert me before our wedding, I will be posting my personal guard to your door", he said flatly. Esme's eyes widened in shock.  
"I'm sure I don't know what you mean...", she retorted.  
"Spare me your lies. Your thoughts are as loud as your voice", he spat back at her, "And it was a faulty plan. Do you know how easy it would be for someone to kill you? ".  
She snorted, "Easy for everyone except you. Mustn't disappoint your master by murdering your bride. As that is the case, stay the hell out of my mind and get the hell out of my room, husband".  
Kylo Ren's patience left him, and he lifted her about two feet in the air, "You don't give me orders, little wife".  
"No?", she choked out, "You must not know much about marriage".  
He dropped her on her butt, then reached over and jerked her up by her left hand.  
"You will obey me! I am a leader of men. I cannot be seen to not have control over my own wife!", he growled at her.  
"Fine! Then say that!", she shrieked at him, ripping her hand away, "I live in the public eye too! I know how to keep appearances! If you want me to cooperate as your wife, you will treat me as such! I am NOT one of your damn soldiers!"  
Kylo grabbed her arm and pulled her to him roughly. For a moment he was sure he would strike her to put her in her place. He raised his hand. Her eyes glared into him and she bared her teeth. Slowly, his fury was over come with reason. If she would behave herself for nothing more than civility, perhaps it would be in his best interest to concede to her petty request. Women were...different. Of this he was certain. A new approach may be needed here. He released her, and dropped to his knee.  
"What are you doing?", she demanded  
"If you will adhere to my orders, I will attempt patience. But you must not challenge me as you have done today. Agree to this, and I believe we may come to....understand each other", he cooly stated.  
"Gods! Get up!", she huffed, pulling him to his feet. "That was the most romantic thing a man has ever said to me", she sarcastically quipped, rolling her eyes.  
"Regardless, do you agree?", he asked again  
"If you'll go and leave me in peace", she consented.  
"Very well. I will see you in the morning", he said, crossing the room to the door.  
"The morning?" she interjected.  
"For the ceremony", he called flatly over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him.  
The morning? Esme had been led to believe the wedding would not take place for at least another three months. No one had consulted her about any of the arrangements. Her dress would not even be one of her choosing. This was to be one of the most magical days of her life, and he had taken it from her. She sunk to her knees. Madori wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. The sobs came slowly, softly at first. Gradually her sobs turned into wails that could surely be heard by anyone in the east wing. The only person listening, however, stood just outside her door. Her feelings and thoughts resonated within him. Kylo Ren could feel her despair in crashing waves. He began to regret his choice of her more and more. If she could project her feelings onto him like this with such intensity, she could become dangerous. He stormed away from the door in a panic. He needed to meditate. He needed to get away from her. From that racket she was making. Away from those desperate, spoiled sobs. The sound of crushed dreams and innocence lost.  
The door to his room slammed behind him. Even at a distance, he could still feel her. He had to get her out, drown her out. Kylo summoned his saber to his hand. As soon as it ignited, he brought it down over and over on the pleated couch in his room. Feathers flew everywhere, and tumbled down like snow. Smoke rose from the singed fabric. He roughly pulled his helmet off his head and carelessly chucked it into a corner. He cursed himself for this weakness. Why should he care? He was sure now this was a test. He was a monster, that was all, and he would not be swayed from his mission. His resolve restored, and her voice finally quiet, he flung himself into the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Going To The Chapel

Madori had been fussing with her ladyship's make up for a solid hour. The continuous stream of tears did nothing to help her. Each time she had it perfectly applied, the water works began again.  
"You won't be marrying anyone if you go out there all red and puffy", Madori said.  
"Good!", Esme choked out through a sob. The newest crying fit commenced. Madori abandoned her task and began work with Esme's hair. A crown bearing a sheer, black veil had been delivered to Esme's room that morning, along with her dress, shoes, and several hand maidens. Madori began brushing Esme's hair while one of the other servants tried to reapply her make up. Her nurse maid weaving her fingers into her hair, and gently scratching her scalp, seemed to calm her for the moment.  
"Madori?", Esme asked.  
"Hmm?", Madori replied, pulling Esme's golden locks into a long braid.  
"Did you know my whole life that my wedding would be this way?", she asked.  
Madori sighed, placing the crown on her lady's head, "The dark lord of terror is a surprise. But I knew you would be willful and argumentative no matter who you married".  
Esme snorted and rolled her eyes. It was twenty minutes till the ceremony when they finally finished her make up with few random sobs. The tears had stopped. A knock came at the door. "Enter!", Esme called as her ladies laced her corset. Esmerelda's father entered and made an exaggerated gasp upon seeing her.  
"There has never been a more beautiful bride!", he exclaimed.  
"Yet there have been happier ones", Esme mumbled.  
Crotta stiffened and cleared his throat, "Esmerelda", he was stern now, "This is what the Supreme Leader wants. Were it left up to me, you would be with some rich old fool you could wrap around your little finger. But Kylo Ren chose you. That being the case, you will do this, or it will not be me you displease. I promise the consequence for Kylo Ren's displeasure will be far greater than any punishment you have received while living under my roof. Please, I would see you healthy and protected after I am gone".  
"Healthy and protected, but not happy", Esmerelda said through gritted teeth. She could see her father's patience was growing thinner by the minute. However misguided his methods were, she knew he loved her in his way. How could he not? She was his only child and her mother had died only shortly after she was born. She was all he had. He was all she knew. She could tell he was gearing up for another soliloquy about her obedience. She merely sighed and said, "I no longer care, father. I will adhere to your arrangement. Let's just get this over with". Esme took a moment to look herself over in her mirror. The gown was exquisite. It was, as she had guessed, black. But it had several aspects she would have picked herself, had she been given the opportunity. The train was very long. The material was a black satin with lace over it. The rubies in her tiara twinkled at her. They matched her engagement ring perfectly. Madori waved off the servant girls fussing over her gown and pulled Esme's veil over her face.  
"It's time", Madori said, looking deep in her eyes. Crotta took Esme by the arm and started for the door. Madori lingered a moment, watching the girl who had not so long ago been only as tall as her hip. The little girl who had cried in the night in fear of monsters, was now about to wed one. She said a silent prayer, then followed them in the hall. Esme could hear the guests bustling into their seats in the main hall as she plodded down the stairs. Her resolve began to waiver. Not until this moment had she truly believed that this would happen. Crotta brought her to the door of the main hall. Madori slipped in ahead of Esme and her father. A moment later she returned and the room on the other side fell silent. A somber, slow melody from the piano fell over the chamber. Esmerelda sucked in a sharp breath.  
Two servants pulled the doors open and she entered, thankfully on her father's arm. All eyes were on her, but the only eyes that concerned her were the ones she could feel burrowing in her from the head of the room. She did not meet his gaze. She stared at the ground, greatful for her father supporting most of her weight. She feared she would faint in terror. The tears began to well in her eyes, and her legs trembled. For a moment she stopped in the aisle, unsure her body would carry her further. Crotta pulled her along, grasping her hand tenderly. They reached the altar and Esmerelda felt her father let go. His hand, warm, strong, and familiar was replaced by a firm, stranger's grip. She still did not look at him. She couldn't. If she looked at him she would surely faint, or scream out the remaining cries she had in her body. Esme looked ahead of her, only seeing a dark haired, towering figure in her pereferrial vision. But now her attention was focused on the giant hologram that appeared when she stepped up to the altar. It was a shrivelled husk of a man. Ancient, and ugly. At his appearance, everyone rose from their seats and gave the First Order salute. This had to be Snoke. Kylo Ren dropped down onto one knee, and pulled Esmerelda down with him. They bowed their heads.  
"Be seated!", Snoke barked out, waving a hand over the guests. The did as they were told in unison. Snoke cleared his throat, "Today we unite my apprentice and the daughter of the esteemed Captain Pothos. Let this union serve to remind you all of the First Order, and our unity within it. Through our unity, we will not be broken. We will stand strong, as one mighty force, and crush the resistance!". The crowd applauded and cheered. Esmerelda could feel her will breaking as she let out a quiet sob. Kylo Ren's grip on her hand tightened. Snoke waved a long, gangley hand over them and shouted, "Silence!". He peered down at Esme and his apprentice. Esme felt like he was looking into her soul with those cold, cloudy eyes. Snoke coughed a little and continued, "Kylo Ren, rise, and make your vows to your bride". Kylo Ren did as he was told, lifting Esme with him. She still would not meet his gaze.  
"My lady", came a soft, but deep voice. It wasn't the gravelly distortion she was used to. "I vow that you will have my fidelity and what I can spare of my patience. I vow that all the power I possess will be used in the service of your protection. All that is mine is at your disposal. I vow you will be safe and cared for as long as you are mine". Esmerelda didn't quite know how to respond. She had worked on some generic vows, but his sounded almost sincere. Today he sounded human, of course his words would be more comforting in that soft, almost gentle, tone. Esme stared down at her shoes and began in a soft voice, but loud enough so the room could hear,  
"I vow that you will have my obedience. I vow to adhere to your commands and your desires. My body, and my being are at your mercy". Esmerelda had chosen these words carefully. She wanted everyone in the room to know this was a slave auction, nothing more. Her ring had been taken prior to the ceremony and placed on a small pillar next to the couple. Kylo Ren picked it up, and for the third time since they met, slid it on to her finger. Snoke clapped his hands together and spoke,  
"As Supreme Leader I declare this union valid in the eyes of The First Order. Kylo Ren, you may unveil and kiss your bride". The veil was lifted from her face and she knew she could no longer avoid it. She must look at him. His body pressed against hers as he leaned in for the kiss. She finally allowed her eyes to travel up his body to his face. Just before his lips met hers, she let out a soft gasp. This was not at all what she had expected. Kylo Ren was no monster. He was not old. He was not disfigured. Kylo Ren was.....quite handsome. His plump lips brushed against hers. They were soft! Just as she was growing brave enough to kiss him back, he pulled away. It was over almost as soon as it had happened, but the crowd still cheered. Esmerelda continued to stare at him, mouth agape. He had a strong nose, a chiseled chin, and gorgeous hair. He looked like a prince from one the fairytale books of her childhood. But when those dark, piercing eyes met hers, she jerked her gaze away, immediately bowing her head and trying to close her mind. Kylo Ren looked up to the hologram of his master. Snoke smirked and nodded his head before disappearing.  
The crowd bustled into the ball room where the feast was being held. A separate table with only two chairs had been set aside at the head of the room for Esme and her new husband. Kylo Ren led her to her seat. When she reached out to pull her chair back, it did it itself. She was taken aback but then quickly realized he had done it with the force. Once she sat, he slid it back in place. /At least he's making a show of husbandry../, Esme thought to herself. The servants brought large plates of food but Esme ate nothing. Kylo Ren ate his food slowly, and quietly. They said nothing to each other until he finally took notice of her plate being full.  
"You should eat", he said, gesturing to her food.  
"Better to starve to death...", Esme mumbled under her breath.  
"You will need your strength for the journey to the Finalizer tonight", he said reaching for a jug of wine and filling her glass, not acknowleding her sarcasm.  
"Tonight?! So soon?!", she asked panicked.  
"I have duties I must see to immediately. My training is not yet complete", he replied. Esmerelda picked up her glass and began drinking in big gulps of wine. This was all happening too fast. How could her things be packed in a few short hours? Kylo immediately picked up on her quickening heart rate. He had to quickly devise a way to keep her from making a scene. Her panic and despair were deepening by the moment. If he could keep her complacent until they boarded his ship, he would not be forced to make an example of her. Kylo slid a piece of cake to her side of the table. Women enjoyed chocolate, evidently. Esme looked at him, bewildered and grieved. Several moments passed before she heeded her husband's advice and picked gingerly at her food. Esme could hardly pass up one of her favorite treats, no matter how forlorn she was. People came by to pay their respects to the new couple. Mostly to Kylo Ren. During his brief interludes with various officials, she tried to steal glances at him. She soon found that staring discreetly at a Force sensitive person was quite difficult. When her eyes would grow brave enough to settle on him, he would meet her gaze. Her mind was racing and she was sure he could hear her every thought. Esme waved a servant over to fill her glass again. The fear of what awaited her that evening drove her to make herself quite tipsy with wine. The lady began to look less and less aware of herself and her surroundings, but the servants dared not refuse her. Kylo eyed the clock anxiously. Surely this had gone on long enough. This was just a formality. The girl was his. He snapped his fingers at a young private and his helmet was quickly produced. It hissed and locked back into place. Kylo called over his shoulder, "Come. It is time". When he received no arguing or royal whining, he turned to face his usually temperamental bride. Her head lay tilted back on her chair, her mouth agape, and her eyes closed. A few storm troopers moved in to collect her, but Kylo waived them off. With a swift motion he hoisted her into his arms, and started for his ship. This was perfect. Kylo couldn't have asked for a better predicament for their departure. There would be no long, tearful goodbyes or other such emotional, familial nonsense. She would not complain, sob hysterically, annoy him, or become sick from travel. Madori took notice of their departure immediately, and with a volley of other maids, began preparing Esme's things for travel.


	4. What Kind of Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of settling in nicely, Esme pushes Kylo to his limit. He deals with her insults the only way he knows how. 
> 
> WARNING: It gets violent

In the courtyard, boxes of Esmerelda's things were being carefully deposited onto a First Order cargo ship. Crotta was seeing to the final details when Kylo came strolling through the breeze way, his daughter unconscious in the commander's arms. The old captain grimaced at the sight.  
"What happened?", Crotta accosted. Kylo paid him no mind and continued onward to his ship. Crotta still persisted and stalked after them. "What have you done?", he asked, more frantic. Kylo haulted and turned slowly to face the old man.  
"Captain", Kylo said, drawing infases on the word, "That sounds suspiciously like an underling questioning a superior officer".  
"She is my daughter! I have a right to-", Crotta started becoming angry.  
"She is my wife. You relinquished all rights to her when you agreed to that arrangement", Kylo drolled, passively. Crotta's anger bubbled to the surface. His pale face began to redden under his grey whiskers. If this was a preliminary insight on how his daughter would be treated, he would go back on his deal with the First Order. A small, strong hand found it's way to the old captain's shoulder. He jerked away in frustration until he met the wise, old eyes of Madori. She knew what he was thinking. To some extent, she was thinking it too. But if he were to break this bond with the First Order, Esme's life would be in more danger. Madori's eyes darted from her charge, still and dozing against the dark knight's chest, back to the old captain. No words were exchanged but they both came to the same thought. Esmerelda may never learn to be happy as Kylo Ren's bride, but she would always be safe. Madori dared to approach Kylo. He was losing his patience, and the dress the girl wore was unnecessarily heavy. 

"Allow us our goodbyes, Kylo Ren. Then go", Madori half whispered. 

"Get on with it", he huffed out impatiently. Crotta approached, and kissed his daughter's hand, whispering a quiet goodbye. The old nurse brushed a hair away from her lady's forehead.  
A warm smile spread across Esme's face, and she reached out for Madori's hand. It nearly brought the old woman to tears, but she kept her composure. 

"She will try you, but don't be fooled Kylo Ren. She is much more than she seems". He said nothing and turned towards his personal shuttle. All this emotional blathering was lost on him. More than she seems, he mused to himself. That was obviously a falsehood cooked up in the mind of an ageing woman who had devoted her life to serving a child. The door hissed open, a ramp was produced, and Kylo mounted the ship. It was not a particularly large vessel. There was just enough room for two pilots, a few soldiers, and himself. He did have the luxury of a kind of "captain's quarters" on his ship, and that was where he deposited his bride. Gently, he laid her down atop the black comforter. Upon contact, Esme rolled a little away from him and gave a face of discomfort. For a moment he was afraid she would wake before they lifted off. That would not do. A soft grumble of discontent escaped her and her brow furrowed deeper. Her body shifted to reveal her back, and upon closer inspection, Kylo found the source of the problem. The stays in her corset were laced and bound masterfully. He tugged where the ribbons were tied at the top, only to find that cinched her in more. His fingers fumbled over the contraption. His hands felt large, and awkward over something so small and delicate. Suddenly he was even more grateful for her slumber. Had she been awake, she would have seen clearly, he had no clue how to go about undressing her. The embarrassment at that thought made him scorn himself for such a petty emotion and line of thinking. Impatience rose to meet his frustration. A small blade was quickly pulled from his boot.  
A steady hand, and one swift slice later, she was released from her bindings. A sigh of relief passed over her as the pressure left her rib cage. Once the bodice was loose, she kicked away at the skirt until the dress slid over her body and onto the floor. This was a sight Kylo never thought he would behold. A woman's clothing scattered across his quarters, and that same woman, scantily clad, wrapped in his sheets. A warmth rippled through his body, and that put him off very much. Since he had met this girl she elicited strong emotions from him. This was most irregular. He was quite sure he felt nothing so special about her, or for her. Supreme Leader had required him to choose a bride and she was quite aesthetically pleasing. That was all. Still, he had been made uncomfortable by her tears, brought to reason with her words, and amused by her pleasure at his appearance. It brought a fear to him, though he would not name it that. Sleep brought to her a look of serenity, and once again he found a warmth pulsing through his body. He slipped a glove off his hand, and dared to softly touch her face. To his surprise, she did not shudder or groan. Rather, she softly smiled. Then he felt it. Again. The call to the light. Kylo recoiled from her, shoved his hand in his glove, and stormed out of the room. The engines fired up and they began to lift off, with the other shuttles and cargo ships. Kylo seated himself at the copilot's chair, and shut his eyes. He needed to clear his head.

 

Several hours later, the shuttle approached the Finalizer, the First Order's main star destroyer. As Kylo's shuttle entered the much larger base ship, it began to shake and rattle. The turbulence from the landing jostled all the passengers. Including Esme, who had been resting soundly for the duration of the trip. The last lurch of the ship landing was still not enough to pull her out of sleep. Again, Kylo found himself fine with this. He wrapped her in his cape, and carried her through the halls of the finalizer. The prying eyes of storm troopers and other officers dropped quickly when Kylo Ren passed by, bearing the sleeping girl in his arms. A few droids followed closely behind with a few boxes of her things. They came upon a great metal door, with many more locks and security requirements than the others. Once finally in his suite, Kylo felt more at ease, though he was still reeling from the sentiments this girl aroused in him. He dropped her gently onto his much larger bed and this time, did not linger. He dismissed the droids and immediately escaped to his meditation chamber.  
The day past away, and the light from the neighboring moon poured into Kylo's room, finally rousing Esme. "Ughh....my head", Esme whispered, sitting up in the bed. How long had she been out? Was the celebration over? She rubbed her eyes, trying to recall. "Madori?", she called out, still half asleep. "Madori! Help me up! I think I'm going to be sick...". She lay there, and waited. When no response came, she gave a frustrated grunt and rolled on to her tummy. Madori was damnably tidy. The woman was probably cleaning up downstairs. Esme swung her feet over the side of the bed and noticed, finally, the change in scenery and the absence of her dress. "Madori?!", she cried out again, this time panicked. Esme grabbed the cloak she had been wrapped in and hugged it around herself. Her stockings and undergarments were still intact. "Father!", she cried, fumbling around the room. Instinct led her to the large door at the center of the room, but there was a code required to exit. Panic struck her. Had she been taken prisoner after all? Had it all been an elaborate rouse? Pounding on the door with her fists, she cried out in frustration and anguish. The pain in her hands encouraged her to stop after some time. Her eyes scanned the room for anything that could be of use, or used as a means to escape. There were a few other doors. To adjoining rooms or closets, she did not know. Esme opened them all. In her quest, she found the kitchen, pantry, and a very pleasant bathroom, but nothing to aid her in obtaining freedom. She threw open the door at the end of the hall, and was met with the burned, gnarled mask of Darth Vader, sitting on a pedestal in the center of the room.  
Kylo Ren had long since abandoned his helmet. He had not moved from that room for hours. His shirt and shoes were off. He draped himself on a small couch against the wall. His Grandfather, as was the custom when Kylo sought his guidance, was silent as the stars. His eyes turned slowly on Esmerelda. Even if he hadn't felt her energy change, her confused and frightened shrieking certainly announced her awakening well enough. The feelings she had awoken still curdled within him, none of which he had any use for. Shame, anger, curiosity, desire. Desire, he supposed was a key part of belonging to the dark side. Were it not, he would still be a Jedi. He wanted more. Desired more. More power. More strength. The ability to surpass his master. He had desired it, and he had taken it. He considered a similar approach with the Lady Esmerelda. It was clear enough to him at this particular moment that he wanted to take her. He chalked it up to physical attraction. If he allowed himself to succumb to deeper feelings for the girl, he would certainly share the fate of his grandfather. Then again, Esmerelda had been raised by an ally of the Empire. Padme was part of the republic. Perhaps, this time, it could be different. She was not opposed to the cause of the First Order, merely to the marriage between them. He supposed he could hardly blame her. He was terrifying. The girl stepped in from the shadows. His eyes could not help wondering over her form. She wore nothing but his cloak over her under clothes. He raised an eyebrow at her. She tightened her grip on the garment.  
"Did you do this to me?", she asked him flatly, not sure she wanted the answer.  
"I did not violate you, if that's what you mean", he replied.  
"Then what would you call undressing a sleeping woman?", she shot back, curtly.  
"You slept, you were uncomfortable. I released you from that contraption. That is all", he said standing from his seat on the couch. She attempted not to look at his body, or be intimidated by his large form.  
"And my family? My home? Will I ever see them again? I needed to say goodbye", she whispered, beginning to get angry.  
"There was no time-", he said.  
"No time?", she cut him off, "No time for me to say goodbye to my family?! No time for me to savor my last memories of my home?! You just carried me off? Like a monster in the night?!", she barked angrily.  
"I understand you are upset", he said. He turned away from her and crossed the room. Her eyes burned into his surprisingly muscular back.  
"UPSET?!", she shouted at him, "UPSET is what I was when I found out we were to be married! PISSED IS WHAT I AM NOW!". Kylo Ren drew in a long breath, knowing he was in for a test of his patience. He opened his mouth to speak, but his delayed reaction just set Esmerelda off further. "No one has sited the resistance in months! We had all the time in the world! What you did, you did purely for your own selfish interests! It has nothing to do with your mission and don't try to deny it!" Esme shouted at him.  
Kylo slowly turned his body toward her. He stalked up to her predatorily. His face inches from hers, and her body between him and the wall, a trickle of cold fear ran down her spine.  
"I have no wish to deny it. I did everything in my power to leave your antiquated, back water, planet as quickly as possible", he growled cooly. Her eyes narrowed. She knew Kylo Ren's temper to explosive, and hot. But Esme, when she was truly angry, had a colder sort of malice. Her face twisted up in a cruel smirk.

Her eyes fluttered innocently, "Did it make you uncomfortable?", she hissed at him, "To see a father that does not want to send his child away?"

That did it. The words had barely escaped her lips before she was slammed against the metal wall behind her. No restraint was shown. He was choking the life out of her, hatred burning in his eyes. "You....stupid, ignorant bitch. You don't speak of my father! EVER! MY FATHER IS DEAD!", he roared at her. His eyes were burning into her skull, his face inches from hers. He could do it. He could break her neck here and now. No more of her demands, her criticisms, her insufferable attitude. But when her eyes watered, and her pale flesh turned purple, Kylo Ren dropped her on the floor and turned away, attempting to gain control over himself. Esmerelda gasped for air. Her hands found her throat and she continued to fight for her breath. She tried to stand, but found her legs were too weak. She was shaking everywhere. Still, she would not let him intimidate her into silence. 

In a rasp, she choked out, "I was talking about my father, Kylo Ren. You're the only one speaking of yours". Again, a wave of the force slammed her against the wall. This time hard enough for her head to tilt back and bang against the cool metal. His lightsaber ignited in the darkness. He wanted to hear her scream. He wanted her to fear for her life. He wanted to feel the panic and horror reaking off of her. But he did not get the satisfaction of any. When he closed into her position on the floor, she lay motionless. A small pool of blood formed around her head, oozing from a gash in the base of her skull. He bent down and grabbed her by the throat. Her hazy eyes watched him. 

"Where's your fight now?", he growled at her. Her eyes never left his, until they started to roll back in her head. The anger left him slowly as he watched her bleed out. Her eyes were open, her mouth moved but she said nothing. Kylo attempted to pull her to her feet. It would not do to have her die here. As he positioned her to stand, her slow, shaking fists swatted him away haphazardly, and she collapsed on the floor again. Even slowly losing consciousness, she would not allow him to touch her without some form of resistance, however futile it may have been. He was used to attacking soldiers, fighting men. This felt....different. She had not been there with him one evening before he had allowed her to get the best of him, and he had cracked open her skull. From a small data pad on the wall, he summoned medical droids to his suite. The staff and crew would know the story before it was ever relayed to them. A whole unit of medical droids coming to his room on his wedding night, it hardly needed an explanation. The droids beeped and fussed over her. They checked her vital signs, determined she had not lost enough blood to require a transfusion, and bandaged her head.  
"Acceleration can exert rotational forces in the brain, especially the mid brain and diencephalon", the droid chirped at Kylo.  
"Which means?", he asked incredulously.  
"She has a concussion and will need to be monitored", the droid quipped. Kylo dismissed them with instructions to return every hour. He let his weight fall in the chair opposite of her. He could have killed her. He had wanted to kill her. He was ready to watch her suffer, slowly, agonizingly. Every piece of him yearned to hear her beg for death. For a passive aggressive comment? He was ruthless. He had killed for less. She was just angry to be taken away from her family. Even he could understand that. Had she even been wrong? Did it make him uncomfortable to see such familial bonds and love up close? Her blood remained pooled on the floor. This was hopeless, all of this. He could not be more than what he is. He would always be a monster. He would always be one with the dark side of the force. Yet somehow, that thought did not reconcile the gnawing guilt that settled in his stomach when he took notice of the bruises on Esme's throat, all in the shape of his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello people! I am a long time reader, and a first time writer. This is my first story. It will most likely be riddled with things that are cheesy or laughable for that exact reason. Reviews from experienced writers are welcome and appreciated. All of this is garbage and I am so sorry!


End file.
